Quelle chaleur !
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Quand la canicule devient pénible pour nos associés.


**Bonsoir ! Vous voulez une petite lecture pour terminer cette semaine ? En voici une ! Je sais que habituellement je poste le jeudi mais pour cette fois-ci c'était exceptionnel de décaler d'une journée.**

 **Merci aux fidèles lectrices : Isatis2013, Paige0307 et Jade181184.**

 **Et pour répondre à un anonyme concernant ma dernière publication : Lorsque je pense "onduler" c'est de gauche à droite pas de bas vers le haut. Et Finch n'exagère pas forcément ce genre de gestes, juste qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, après tout ...Je considère qu'il a le droit d'y prendre du plaisir lui aussi. Et pour la remarque concernant la faute, je l'accorde, ça arrive les erreurs malheureusement et qui peuvent toujours nous échapper après de nombreuses relectures.**

 **Merci à Isatis2013 pour sa relecture et sa correction.  
**

 **Bonne lecture!  
** ** **Note : Person Of Interest est la propriété de la CBS. Fanfiction nous permet de prendre l'existant et de laisser notre imagination créer des histoires qui n'ont pas pu voir le jour dans la série ou qui n'auront jamais pu voir le jour. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir parce que cela fait partir de mes passions. Alors je partage avec vous en espérant que vous apprécierez mes histoires.****

 ** **PS: Je pense que vous allez vite deviner à quelle période de l'année j'ai bien pu écrire ce OS...****

* * *

 **Quelle chaleur !**

Depuis quelques jours, une vague de chaleur s'était installée sur la mégalopole Américaine. L'été débutait à peine mais le mercure était très présent, faisant grimper les températures. D'une vingtaine de degrés au début, on frôlait maintenant la quarantaine. L'atmosphère était lourde, il n'y avait aucune brise de fraîcheur. Les fontaines d'eau du Central Park fonctionnaient et faisaient le bonheur de certains promeneurs courageux à la recherche de fraîcheur. Dans les allées du parc, tout le monde marchait à l'ombre. Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes âgées, principalement des gens dans la trentaine, voire la vingtaine. Certains lisaient un livre, installés sur un banc, d'autres s'étaient allongés sur une serviette de bain dans l'herbe, en maillot de bain, sans doute pour parfaire leur bronzage si pâle. Tout le monde portait des tenues légères : shorts, débardeurs, maillots, jupes ou robes.

Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter avec ce retour de la chaleur. Seuls les bruits de fond, tels que les moteurs des voitures, des motos ou des transports se faisaient entendre. Entre deux voitures, une moto fila à toute vitesse, suivit d'une deuxième. Sur la première, se trouvait un jeune homme de 25 ans, en tee-shirt et en short, casque sur la tête. Sur la deuxième, un homme en pantalon de costume noir et chemise blanche le suivait. L'exercice était dangereux dans une telle ville encore bien animée malgré les conditions climatiques qui pouvait faire fuir n'importe qui. Le jeune évita de justesse une pauvre piétonne.

-« _Mr Reese, il faut que cela cesse ! Il va provoquer un accident »._ Clama Finch dans l'oreillette de celui qui suivait le premier.

- _J'y songe Harold mais ce n'est pas si simple._ Gronda John alors qu'il évitait une portière de voiture qui s'ouvrait.

 _-« Si Mr Breslin_ _poursuit dans cette direction_ _, il va arriver dans une avenue plus praticable. »_ Prévint l'informaticien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la théorie de Finch fut bonne. John, en dépit de la présence d'un véhicule de police, accéléra et rattrapa le sacripant.

-« _Que comptez-vous faire John ? »_ Demanda Finch, inquiet.

 _-Miser sur la chance !_

John se retrouva aux côtés de l'homme. Breslin fut surprit d'avoir été rattrapé et John en profita pour faire une manœuvre dangereuse. L'ex-agent de la CIA donna un violent coup de pied dans la cylindrée. Breslin se retrouva déséquilibré et tomba dans un tas de sacs poubelles sur le trottoir, sa moto glissant sur la chaussée. Reese écarquilla des yeux alors que la moto de l'autre se retrouvait devant lui. La roue avant percuta le moteur de l'autre et John vola au dessus. Dans un réflexe qu'il avait acquis à l'armée et aussi par instinct de survie, John se réceptionna avec ses mains et ses bras pour amortir le choc et roula sur quelques mètres sur la route, les bras sur la poitrine. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se leva, titubant. Son pantalon était arraché aux genoux et sa chemise l'était aussi au niveau de l'avant bras droit. A l'endroit où John avait bousculé l'autre conducteur, des policiers se chargeaient de le menotter. Il vit Fusco venir à sa rencontre et il souleva la visière du casque, essoufflé.

- _Pas trop de mal Superman ?_

 _-Ca ira Lionel. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?_

 _-Oui. Tu avais raison, il a bien la pièce volée à cet antiquaire sur lui. Un pauvre stylo…_

 _-Mais qui a de la valeur. Et tenu par le président James Madison en 1809._

 _-Je te remercie pour ton aide. Sans toi il nous serait encore passé sous le nez._

 _-Je t'en prie Lionel._

 _-Cinq vols et il faut que ce soit toi qui parvienne à le faire arrêter…_

 _-Nuance Lionel, je ne lui ai pas passé les menottes !_ Se moqua John.

- _Tu y as contribué._ Fit Fusco. _Tu crois que ta moto est encore … utilisable ?_

- _Je vais_ _vérifier._

John retourna à l'endroit de l'impact et redressa sa moto. Il la cala sur sa cale et inspecta dans un premier temps les éventuels chocs. Il y avait quelques rayures sur le côté mais qui pouvaient être effacées grâce à un produit. John, ne trouvant rien de suspect, se remit dessus et la démarra. Elle ronronna aussitôt.

- _T'as de la chance._ Emit Lionel.

- _Je peux remercier Harold parce qu'elle est très solide._

 _-« Vous allez bien John ? »_

 _-Tiens en parlant du loup._ Fit John. _Ca va Harold, plus de peur que de mal comme on peut dire._

Lionel fronça les sourcils et avec un doigt, repoussa un peu le tissu arraché de la manche de la chemise de John.

- _Tu risques d'avoir besoin de crème quand même._

 _-« Quoi ? »_

John regarda à son tour et fit la grimace.

- _Bon. Un bon tube de crème pour des brûlures._ Admit John

- _M'étonne pas. J'ai l'impression que mes pieds brûlent sur cette chaussée !_

 _-« John, revenez immédiatement ! »_

 _-Et tu es en nage._ Remarqua Reese. L'inspecteur portait son habituel pantalon de costume, avec une chemisette et une cravate. Son badge, tout comme son arme de service étaient sur sa ceinture.

- _Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement ?_ Gronda Lionel. _Toi aussi tu dois bien chauffer dans ta tenue._

 _-J'avoue. Bon je te laisse Harold m'appelle, j'ai intérêt à être là._

 _-Sinon il te punit ?_ Fit Fusco en haussant exagérément un sourcil.

- _Ca ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit !_ Rétorqua John.

 _-« Cela pourrait bien se mettre en place ! »_ Gronda Finch qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. L'ex-agent gloussa puis abaissa la visière du casque et donna un coup d'accélérateur pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans quelques rues animées. Il s'attira de nombreux regards à cause de sa chemise blanche sale et recouverte de sueur et de ses vêtements déchirés. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention des inconnus mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il arriva sur les lieux en une dizaine de minutes et gara sa moto dans le sous sol. Il soupira lorsqu'il retira son casque et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, les décoiffant. Il monta et ne fut pas étonné de voir la trousse de secours posée sur le bureau central.

- _John !_

L'informaticien se leva lorsqu'il l'eut dans son champ de vision et s'approcha de lui. John détailla la tenue de son patron, plus légère mais pas adaptée à son goût. Finch portait toujours un costume, seulement cette fois-ci il n'avait pas mis sa veste. Pour le moment, dans la bibliothèque, les températures n'étaient pas encore les même qu'à l'extérieur. Il devait y avoir une différence de 4 ou 5 degrés mais John avait l'impression que c'était pareil.

- _Montrez-moi._ Ordonna Finch.

- _Doucement Harold._

Finch fit la moue et remonta la manche de son agent. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Puis d'un geste naturel, il prit la main de son agent et l'invita à le suivre. John sourit. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Au moment où John et Harold avait prit un premier verre ensemble, suite à l'enlèvement de Finch par Root. Les choses avaient commencé à cet instant. Et depuis, c'était le grand amour entre les deux hommes. Si Finch avait été très timide et maladroit dans ses gestes, parfois dans ses paroles, il avait fait des efforts conséquents et se sentait plus libre aujourd'hui, comme s'il ne se sentait pas en danger de partager une relation typique avec son agent. John se souvenait qu'il avait dû se maîtriser pour ne pas le brusquer. Il lui avait laissé le temps d'accepter ses sentiments, l'avait encouragé sans le contraindre. Ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains et il ne regrettait pas. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de Finch et tendit le bras pour permettre à son compagnon de le soigner.

Finch appliqua une solution antiseptique pour retirer les éventuels morceaux de saletés. Puis doucement il appliqua une pommade cicatrisante, prenant soin de ne pas trop appuyer pour ne pas abimer la peau fragile. John sentait combien il était doux et délicat à la façon dont il appliquait le produit.

- _Voilà._ Fit Finch lorsqu'il eut terminé.

John se redressa, l'attira à lui avec son bras valide et l'embrassa.

- _Merci._

Finch sourit puis s'écarta de lui.

- _Il fait encore chaud John._

 _-Si seulement il pouvait faire plus frais je pourrais vous garder plus longtemps contre moi…_ Fit le plus jeune, dépité.

Finch lui offrit une moue triste, comprenant sa frustration. Il était compliqué ces derniers temps pour eux de profiter de leur proximité à cause de cette chaleur étouffante. Finch reprit la trousse et alla la ranger. John le suivit du regard et remarqua que la chaleur n'était nullement bénéfique pour son compagnon. La chaleur ne l'aidait pas. Son boitement était un peu plus prononcé. En fait Finch allait toujours bien mieux, du point de vue de John, lorsque le temps était doux. Lorsqu'il faisait trop froid ou trop chaud, les douleurs de son compagnon étaient plus fortes. Jamais Finch ne l'avait avoué mais John n'était pas dupe ni aveugle. Reese décida d'aller se changer et enfila une tenue propre. Il garda ses manches retroussées. Il vit Finch inspecter son casque de moto.

- _Il vous faudra un autre casque John._

Finch lui montra toutes les rayures.

- _Ca peut encore servir pour le moment. Tant que la protection ne bouge pas._

Finch le fusilla du regard.

- _Vous êtes inconscient de penser que je vous laisserai conduire votre moto avec cet équipement ! Votre moto n'a rien au fait ?_

 _-Non j'ai de la chance. Merci Finch._

Finch approuva. C'était lui qui avait acheté la moto pour John car il estimait que celui-ci avait bien le droit d'en avoir une solide pour les missions. Un beau jour, alors que John avait terminé sa mission, Finch l'avait conduit en dehors de la ville et l'avait amené dans un garage très professionnel. Rapidement John s'était sentit à l'aise et avec le vendeur, ils avaient longuement échangé sur la solidité et la puissance des motos. Finch avait bien sûr participé mais il ne connaissait pas aussi bien le sujet que son agent. Le prix avait été gardé secret et John n'avait jamais su combien son compagnon avait déboursé réellement. Il en avait eu une petite idée en faisant quelques recherches mais il était sûr qu'il était loin du compte.

John prit le casque et l'accrocha au porte manteau. Finch reprit place devant son bureau et s'essuya le front avec son mouchoir de tissu.

- _Je vous ai déjà dit de vous alléger Harold. Ca ne va pas s'arranger pour les prochains jours._

 _\- Non John._

Reese soupira devant la ténacité de son patron.

- _La machine n'a rien pour le moment ?_

 _-Non sinon je vous l'aurai déjà dit Mr Reese._

 _-Bien. Je vais en profiter pour faire l'inventaire alors._

 _-Hum hum. Je vais ranger ces livres avant que je n'ai plus de place sur le chariot._ Fit Finch en jetant un regard au chariot de livre presque complet.

- _Vous voulez un coup de main ?_ Proposa John.

- _Non cela devrait aller._ Affirma l'informaticien.

- _Vous savez où me_ _trouver si besoin_ _._

John alla dans la salle où il rangeait ses armes. Finch l'observa partir et soupira doucement. Il regarda à nouveau le rangement qui l'attendait. Il se résigna et prit les commandes du chariot, pas motivé. La chaleur le fatiguait et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de bouger, afin d'éviter d'avoir chaud. Mais il n'avait guère le choix, il détestait le désordre et préférait savoir les livres à leur place si jamais il en avait besoin pour un prochain numéro. Il commença à ranger tout doucement. Grâce à sa mémoire visuelle et par habitude, il savait à peu près où se situaient chacun des livres. Même si parfois c'était John qui allait les chercher, il se souvenait. Il pesta lorsqu'il vit qu'un des livres était en hauteur. John était plus grand que lui et avait du l'atteindre facilement. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tira la langue et poussa le livre dans le petit espace qui lui était réservé. Il grimaça et poursuivit dans les rayonnages. Un malinois passa par là.

- _Oh Bear où étais-tu passé ?_

Bear s'assit et regarda son maître de ses petits yeux coquins.

- _Tu n'as pas chaud mon brave ?_ Demanda Finch.

Le canin se coucha sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Finch sourit.

- _Je comprends, c'est frais par terre. Tu as bien raison._

Finch rangea les derniers livres sous l'œil de son compagnon à quatre pattes, puis ramena le chariot vide dans la pièce centrale. Il retira ses lunettes et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il consultât sa montre. Il était 17h, la journée était presque terminée et il espérait que la soirée serait plus fraîche. Depuis trois nuits, il avait du mal à dormir, tout comme John. Il remit ses lunettes et s'occupa de son système, laissant le temps à son agent de terminer son inventaire, ce qui en général ne prenait pas trop de temps. Vers 18h30, John revint. Il s'arrêta et fixa intensément Finch. Le reclus fronça les sourcils, étonné.

- _Vous avez fait quelque chose pour vous salir ?_

 _-Me salir ?_ S'offusqua Finch.

- _Oui vous avez du noir sur votre joue et votre nez._

Finch se leva précautionnement et se rendit dans la petite salle d'eau. John gloussa lorsqu'il entendit un cri horrifié. Quelques secondes après Finch se présenta à lui, impeccable.

- _Il devait y avoir de la poussière sur les livres ou sur les étagères._ Marmonna Finch.

- _Ca arrive._ Concéda John. _On rentre ?_

 _\- Laissez-moi cinq minutes et c'est bon._

John siffla et Bear déboula jusqu'à lui, la langue pendante. Il le caressa le temps que Finch éteigne son système. Puis ils descendirent au parking pour reprendre la voiture. John fit une halte sur le trajet pour y prendre quelques sushis bien frais et ils purent rentrer chez eux, plus précisément à la résidence de Finch qui était aussi devenue celle de John. Malgré les volets fermés, une chaleur écrasante les accueillit. John se dépêcha de placer le plat au frigo et enclencha la climatisation et les ventilateurs dans chaque pièce. Bear alla boire dans son bol d'eau et se coucha sur le carrelage. Finch se servit à boire dans le frigo, assoiffé. Il entendit John descendre les marches.

- _Il fait très chaud à l'étage._

 _-Si seulement il pouvait faire un peu plus frais._ Murmura Finch.

John s'approcha de lui et tira sur la cravate de l'informaticien. Finch n'eut pas le temps de protester que John lui avait défait son nœud et faisait coulisser le tissu.

- _On est chez nous Harold, vous pouvez vous alléger._

 _-C'est une question d'habitude._ S'excusa-t-il.

Reese défit les boutons de son gilet et le retira. Il soupira en voyant que le dos de son compagnon était trempé.

- _Vous voyez, vous avez chaud. Ce n'est pas bien de trop vous couvrir._ Le réprimanda gentiment l'ex-agent en passant une main sur son dos. Mais Finch se crispa.

- _Je ne veux pas me … découvrir davantage._ Répliqua Finch.

- _Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur Harold._ John savait depuis longtemps pourquoi Finch se couvrait avec plusieurs couches de vêtements. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné.

- _Une habitude ne se perd pas aussi facilement._

John préféra ne pas insister, voyant que Finch se braquait. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

- _Je sais Finch. Dîner ou douche en premier ?_

 _-J'ai faim._ Admit Finch, même s'il n'était pas dupe sur le fait que John avait volontairement détourné la conversation.

- _Alors installez-vous._

Finch prit place. Reese servit les sushis et ils mangèrent avec peu d'appétit. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement faim. Mais pour le dessert, Reese sorti une boîte du frigo et la posa devant l'informaticien.

- _De la pastèque ?_

 _-Oui, toute fraîche. Cheng l'a découpé spécialement pour nous._ Ajouta John avec un sourire.

Finch piqua un morceau avec sa fourchette et savoura.

- _Ce fruit est le bienvenu. C'est vraiment frais._

John lui sourit. La boîte se retrouva vide en quelques minutes. Finch repoussa son assiette avec les couverts et se leva. Il chancela un peu mais se rattrapa avec la table. Reese n'avait rien manqué et fut à côté de lui en deux-trois pas.

- _Harold ? Ca va ?_

Finch leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

- _Je suis peut être fatigué._

 _-Et vous avez mal au dos aussi ?_

 _-Toujours aussi perspicace John… Juste quelques raideurs._

 _-Vous voulez un anti douleur ?_

 _-Non. Ca va passer._

Reese se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas le forcer. Même après cinq ans, certaines choses n'avaient pas vraiment changées, malgré tout.

- _Allez vous installer dans le fauteuil, je viendrais vous chercher pour la douche._ Intima John.

- _J'aimerai mieux un bain._ Avoua Finch.

John comprit le sous entendu et lui offrit un petit sourire, tout en acquiesçant. Finch alla s'asseoir pendant que John faisait la petite vaisselle. Il se dépêcha de tout essuyer et se rendit à l'étage pour faire couler le bain. Il redescendit ensuite et annonça à son compagnon que c'était prêt. Finch se leva péniblement et John surveilla sa montée dans les escaliers. Arrivés à la salle d'eau, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Débarrassés de leurs effets, ils s'installèrent dans la grande baignoire d'eau tiède. Finch s'installa contre le torse de son agent et se laissa bercer un peu. John savait qu'il avait besoin de se détendre et ne dit rien, se contentant de le serrer contre lui et de déposer quelques bisous dans sa chevelure. Quelques instants après, il frotta doucement le dos de son compagnon avec du bain moussant. La séance de bain se termina en une vingtaine de minutes. Ils se séchèrent et revêtirent leurs pyjamas enfin… John resta en caleçon, tandis que Finch enfilait son pantalon et sa chemise de nuit. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit. Le ventilateur tournait et créait une petite brise fraiche. Seulement le flux n'était pas dirigé vers les têtes des hommes afin d'éviter toute otite ou coup de froid. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Vers 2h du matin John sentit un mouvement et ouvrit un œil. Finch s'était réveillé et se frottait les yeux. Puis il se leva discrètement pensant que son compagnon dormait encore pour aller se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle d'eau. John redressa la tête et tâta l'emplacement de Finch. Légèrement mouillé, signe que l'informaticien avait chaud. John se rallongea et ferma les yeux lorsque Finch revint dans le lit. Quelques minutes après, Finch s'était rendormi.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Finch sursauta. John était déjà éveillé depuis un moment et s'étonna de la réaction de son partenaire. Il se redressa et lui donna un baiser.

- _Bonjour Harold._

 _-Bonjour John._ Fit Finch d'une voix mal assurée.

- _Vous avez mieux dormi ?_

 _-Pas vraiment._ Soupira Finch.

John caressa la joue de son compagnon, désolé. Finch fit un mouvement et tendit son bras pour attraper son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il consulta l'application de météo et souffla. John regarda l'écran.

- _Il va faire encore plus chaud_ _qu'hier…_ Constata-t-il. _Pas de veste aujourd'hui Harold !_

 _-Non ne vous inquiétez pas John. Comment comptez-vous vous habiller ?_

 _-Dans ma tenue de travail ? Je doute que mon patron accepte de me voir en short ?_ Taquina John.

Finch sourit.

- _Je ne suis pas certain que cela fasse sérieux John. Et où_ _mettriez-vous_ _…_

 _-Mon arme ?_

Finch acquiesça.

- _Je n'ai jamais essayé de la mettre dans le caleçon…._ Fit Reese, rêveur, les yeux plissés.

Le reclus écarquilla les yeux et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son agent.

- _Mauvaise idée._ En conclut John.

- _Très !_ Affirma Finch.

Bear se fit entendre et John fut étonné de ne pas le voir dans la chambre.

- _Je vais voir._ Dit-il à son compagnon.

Finch l'observa quitter le lit et en profita pour contempler son dos nu. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers son dressing. Il fit le choix de ne pas mettre de maillot sous sa chemise de coton. Il trouva une cravate et prit le pantalon et le petit gilet. John remonta et il rejoignit Finch dans la salle d'eau alors qu'il achevait son nœud de cravate.

- _Que voulait Bear ?_

 _-Il voulait de l'eau. Mais il n'a pas voulu sortir un peu._

 _-Il sait qu'il fait chaud._ Fit Finch.

John enfila son pantalon et la chemise blanche que Finch avait préparée pour lui.

- _Vous voulez un thé froid pour le petit déjeuner ?_

 _-Ce ne serait pas de refus._ Accepta Finch qui se brossait les cheveux. John l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Finch en échange, l'embrassa.

Finch se cala au fond de son fauteuil, agacé. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, son système ne marchait pas comme il le voulait. Depuis deux heures il essayait de trouver le souci mais avec cette chaleur qui se faisait ressentir dans la bibliothèque, combinée à la fatigue, il sentait déjà la migraine se pointer. Il se leva et alla prendre un comprimé par précaution puis revint s'installer devant ses moniteurs. Reese était déjà sur le terrain, suivant une femme dans la cinquantaine dont le numéro était tombé dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Valéria Benlashen était une vendeuse ambulante de glaces et de granités. Elle était mariée, avait une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, actuellement en dernière année de primaire. Son mari travaillait dans une boutique du coin. Lorsque Valéria ne vendait pas de glaces où autre chose, elle travaillait avec son mari. Ce commerce était le leur.

C'est ainsi que John s'était installé sur un banc du parc, malheureusement presque en plein soleil pour observer Valéria qui vendait surtout des granités de si bon matin. Il n'avait pas encore repéré la menace mais il sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Son instinct l'avertissait qu'il devait redoubler de vigilance. Finch l'avait prévenu : Valéria n'avait pas d'emplacement précis et donc aucun droit de se trouver dans les allées du parc avec son petit camion. John savait par expérience que de ne pas avoir au préalable une autorisation, pouvait vite tourner au vinaigre, surtout lorsqu'on osait se placer à proximité des salons de thé et des marchands de glaces qui se situaient dans la rue, bien animée malgré tout.

L'ex-agent faisait semblant de lire un journal depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'il repéra un intrus au comportement étrange. Tout se passa rapidement : l'intrus, un homme d'une trentaine d'années sorti un revolver de sa poche et menaça Valéria. John bondit de son banc et tira dans le vide afin d'éviter de blesser un des promeneurs. L'intrus se tourna vers lui, éberlué et prit la fuite, lâchant son arme en cours de route. Une course poursuite s'engagea dans les allées du parc. Décidément, John ne pouvait pas se plaindre du manque d'action ! Il accéléra et évita les enfants qui couraient après les bulles de savon que leurs parents créaient. Des cris se firent alors que le jeune homme bousculait sans ménagement des personnes sur son passage, contrairement à John. Reese sentit la rage monter en lui lorsqu'il vit une personne âgée tomber à cause du braqueur. John s'approcha de lui et sauta. Dans sa chute, il l'entraîna dans la fontaine d'eau, éclaboussant les promeneurs qui s'étaient assis sur le rebord. Une lutte acharnée se fit mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Reese ne le mette KO. Essoufflé par la course et trempé, il sortit du bassin en tirant le corps du jeune homme.

Il grommela lorsqu'il constata que son téléphone était inutilisable, noyé. Par chance, une des promeneuses lui proposa le sien pour le dépanner, le félicitant d'avoir stoppé un malfrat. John contacta son ami l'inspecteur Fusco pour le prévenir et rendit le téléphone à la femme. Il menotta le jeune homme et alla voir le vieil homme, qui avait reçu de l'aide pour se relever. John lui donna sa canne qu'il avait perdue.

- _Merci jeune homme._ Fit le vieux.

- _Vous allez bien ?_

 _-Je n'ai rien de cassé en tout cas, c'est l'essentiel !_ Assura-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

John lui conseilla de se ménager et se rendit vers le petit camion, où il trouva l'arme encore à terre. Il prit un mouchoir propre et la ramassa. Il se releva et alla vers Valéria, qui était encore sous le choc.

- _Tout va bien ?_ Questionna John.

- _Vous venez de me sauver la vie Monsieur._ Fit Valéria.

- _Avez-vous reconnu celui qui vous a braqué ?_

 _-Oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Il est déjà venu dans notre boutique pour nous menacer. Nous avons porté plainte contre lui…_

 _-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

 _-Jean. Jean Cozmo. La police nous l'a dit grâce à nos caméras._

 _-Bien. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes pour l'embarquer._

 _-Merci …_

 _-John._

 _-Merci John pour votre intervention._ Fit Valéria avec un petit sourire.

Fusco arriva assez rapidement.

- _Déjà ?_ Fit Reese, moqueur.

- _Ouais ! On était en patrouille dans le coin._ Répondit Lionel. _Alors qu'est ce que c'est aujourd'hui ?_

John lui expliqua alors que les collègues de l'inspecteur menottaient le jeune homme. D'autres prenaient les dépositions des témoins.

- _Alors là, désolé, mais je vais devoir coller une_ _petite amende_ _à la demoiselle !_ S'agaça Lionel.

Reese fit la moue.

- _Inutile de me dire de ne pas le faire ! Elle ne devrait même pas être là._ Intervint Fusco. _Et peut être qu'à l' avenir elle y pensera à deux fois ?_

 _-SI tu veux Lionel, mais_ _soit gentil_ _avec elle._

 _-Tu me prends pour le grand méchant loup ?_ Fit l'inspecteur vexé.

- _Du tout Lionel._ Sourit John.

- _Mouais mouais._ Fit-il, non convaincu.

Lionel se dirigea vers le jeune braqueur qui avait reprit conscience, sans doute pour le sermonner. John vit Valéria revenir vers lui.

- _John, je voudrais vous remercier à ma façon. Je vous offre un granité de votre choix._

Reese haussa un sourcil mais accepta. Il choisit un grand verre au goût de Violette. Il retourna à sa voiture, déposa le verre dans l'espace dédié et démarra. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il fut étonné de ne pas voir son compagnon devant ses écrans. Les moniteurs étaient cependant allumés. Il s'approcha et vit un mot sur le bureau. Il le prit et le lu. Il reposa le bout de papier et traversa les allées de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans la petite pièce de repos, où il trouva Harold installé confortablement dans le fauteuil. Bear était allongé à ses pieds, veillant sur lui. John se rendit compte qu'il faisait plus frais dans ce coin.

- _Harold ?_

Finch ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

- _Vous avez déjà terminé votre mission ?_

 _-Exactement._

Finch loucha.

- _Vous avez pris … une douche ? Vos vêtements sont …_

 _-Un peu humides, mais presque secs ! Tenez._

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Finch en prenant le gobelet de granité.

- _Du granité. Ca vous rafraîchira._

Curieux, Finch aspira avec la paille et cligna des yeux.

- _C'est froid._ Admit-il.

- _Comme une glace._ Fit John. _C'est bon ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas mauvais en tout cas._

John s'installa dans le canapé en face de lui.

- _Que faites-vous ici ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Je cherchais un peu de fraîcheur._

 _-Trop chaud Harold ?_

 _-Oui. Je ne peux pas travailler décemment dans ces conditions._

 _-On dirait que vous vous êtes fâché ?_

 _-Un peu._

 _-C'est rare._ Taquina John.

Finch lui lança un regard courroucé.

- _Vous pensez que la machine va encore se manifester pour aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Mr Reese, vous savez tout autant que moi que nous ne pouvons jamais savoir._

Reese acquiesça.

- _Un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus alors._ Ajouta John.

Finch haussa un sourcil. Il était rare que John admette qu'il était fatigué.

- _Vous pouvez faire une sieste John, rien ne vous l'interdit._

 _-J'ai l'accord du patron alors ?_ Fit-il avec un sourire enfantin et une lueur dans les yeux.

- _Bien sûr John. Si la Machine veut nous contacter elle saura où nous trouver._ Répondit Finch avec un faible sourire.

Reese s'allongea dans le canapé, ses pieds sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux. Finch remua en voyant les chaussures de l'agent qui reposaient sur le cuir du canapé mais ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et continua à boire son granité, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il se leva et jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle. Il retourna voir ses écrans et reprit sa recherche du souci. En une petite heure, il réussit enfin à résoudre le problème et son système marcha enfin de nouveau. Il déboutonna son gilet et le retira pour se sentir plus à l'aise. C'est alors qu'il entama un petit codage. Grâce à la petite sieste qu'il avait faite avant que John n'arrive et au granité très rafraîchissant, il avait reprit un peu de forces. Vers midi et demi, Finch se leva et alla voir si son agent dormait toujours. Il sourit en le voyant complètement détendu. Il songea alors qu'il devait au moins sortir pour acheter le repas du midi. Il fit un signe à Bear et le malinois se leva sans bruit. Finch lui mit sa laisse. Il se mordit la lèvre mais décida de mettre au moins sa veste. Il détestait sortir aussi débraillé !

Une fois dans la rue, il fut frappé de plein fouet par la chaleur lourde. Bear préféra ne pas s'agiter et suivit tranquillement son maître jusqu'à l'italien du coin de la rue. Finch parcourut des yeux les menus qu'il pouvait emporter et décida de prendre des plats frais : une salade de pâtes, thon, tomates, mayonnaise. Il revint à la bibliothèque et monta laborieusement les marches. Bear se précipita dans la salle de repos et réveilla son autre maître avec de grands coups de langue. L'ex-agent se réveilla en riant puis se redressa pour câliner le malinois affectueux. Mais il fut surprit en voyant Finch entrer dans la pièce et déposer un sachet sur la table basse.

- _Vous êtes sorti Harold ?!_

 _-Oui pourquoi ?_

 _-J'aurai pu y aller !_

 _-Vous aviez besoin de vous reposer, je pouvais très bien y aller._

Finch retira sa veste et la déposa sur l'accoudoir du canapé. John s'empara du sac, curieux.

- _Qu'avez-vous ramené ?_

 _-Une salade de pâtes, j'ai jugé que c'était plus adapté ?_

 _-Très bon choix Finch !_

Reese déballa le tout sur la table et prépara les couverts en plastique que le restaurant avait fourni avec. Finch mangea moins que John, et pour cause le granité avait déjà prit une place importante dans son estomac. Mais John mangea sa propre part et lui piqua son assiette ensuite. Finch sourit et le regarda manger avec appétit. Le reste de l'après midi, John resta calme et lu un livre que Finch lui avait conseillé. L'informaticien, quant à lui, pour une fois, resta éloigné de ses écrans et préféra se plonger dans une longue lecture. Bear faisait sa sieste sur le tapis de la salle de repos. Un silence confortable régnait. Le soir venu, les températures n'avaient pas bougé, ce qui annonçait une nuit difficile.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Reese se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, à peine articulé. Il se redressa et se pencha sur son compagnon. Les yeux clos, Finch était en nage et semblait parler dans son rêve. John le réveilla doucement et Finch soupira lorsqu'il revint à la réalité. John posa une main sur son front et fit la grimace. Sans un mot il s'empara de l'élastique du pantalon de Finch et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Confus, Finch lui demanda :

- _Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Vous êtes brûlant Harold. Il faut vous alléger._

 _-Mais mais …_

 _-Nous sommes à la maison vous ne craignez rien._ Souffla John.

Rapidement, Finch se retrouva seulement en caleçon, comme son partenaire. Il gémit, peu à l'aise. Il vit son agent se lever et revenir avec une serviette, mouillée. Il frissonna lorsqu'il la déposait sur lui mais commença à se sentir un peu mieux. John se réinstalla à côté de lui.

- _Fermez les yeux et laissez-vous aller. Je suis là._ Chuchota John.

Mais l'informaticien ne se rendormit pas aussitôt et préféra se caler contre son agent, peu importe. John le rassura à sa manière. En quelques minutes ils se rendormirent, étroitement enlacés.

Ce matin-là, John fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il constata que Finch n'avait pas bougé au cours de la nuit et sourit devant ce besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Délicatement, il repoussa l'informaticien et s'assit prudemment sur le bord du matelas. Décidément, même lui était touché par cette chaleur. Assoiffé, il se rendit dans la salle d'eau et remplit un verre d'eau fraîche au robinet pour boire. Il prit aussi un petit cachet pour son mal de tête et fit quelques étirements pour bien se réveiller et retrouver un petit peu de sa forme. Pour une fois l'ex-agent de la CIA espéra que la Machine ne se manifesterait pas. Comment les meurtriers pouvaient-ils encore courir les rues par un temps pareil ? John ne rêvait que d'une chose simple…

Il perçut un mouvement et se tourna vers Finch qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle de bain, les yeux mi ouverts, les cheveux ébouriffés, la serviette sur ses épaules. Il sourit devant cette image un peu inhabituelle et alla le saluer en l'embrassant.

- _Bonjour Harold._

 _-Bonjour John._ Fit vaguement Finch.

- _Ca va ?_

 _-Je me sens moulu._

John cala son compagnon contre le meuble, ses mains sur ses hanches et croisa son regard fatigué. D'un geste doux, il passa une main sur la joue de l'informaticien et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- _Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée d'aller à la bibliothèque ?_ Demanda John.

- _Non je ne pense pas. Mais si nous avons un numéro …_

 _-Nous n'avons rien pour le moment. Alors je pourrais dire que tant qu'elle ne nous a rien donné, on ne bouge pas d'ici ?_ proposa John.

- _Je suis d'accord._ Accepta Finch. Il préférait être chez lui, où il faisait un peu plus frais qu'à la bibliothèque. Même s'il n'avait pas tout son équipement, il n'en avait pas besoin, seulement de son ordinateur portable.

- _Vous pourriez peut être porter une tenue plus légère alors ?_ Tenta John.

Finch leva les yeux vers lui.

- _Que voulez-vous dire par tenue légère ?_

 _-Pour vous ? Hum. Un pantalon et une simple chemisette ?_

 _-M'avez-vous déjà vu porter des chemisettes ?_ S'offusqua l'informaticien.

- _Non._ Sourit John. _Alors un tee-shirt ?_

 _-Hum._

 _-Faites un effort Finch._ Le supplia John.

- _Bien._ Accepta Finch après un long moment. _Et vous que comptez-vous porter ?_

 _-Un short ! Et un maillot._

Finch sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement à l'idée que son agent porte des vêtements aussi légers.

- _Et si la Machine se manifeste ?_

 _-Alors je ferais comme dans les films, j'enfilerai rapidement ma tenue !_ Gloussa John.

- _Gamin._ Marmonna Finch. C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit quelque chose chez son partenaire. _Tout va bien John ?_

 _-Ce n'est rien._ Eluda John.

- _John ! Vous pensez que je ne vous connais pas assez pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _-Touché._

 _-Alors ?_

 _-Juste un petit mal de tête, mais c'est la chaleur._

 _-Oh._ S'exclama Finch. _N'en faites pas de trop._ Conseilla-t-il.

- _Vous me connaissez Harold, la tranquillité ce n'est pas mon fort !_

 _-Sauf quand je vous y force ?_ Fit Harold, les yeux plissés.

- _N'essayez pas !_ Supplia John.

- _Je n'agirais que si je trouve que vous en_ _faites trop_ _._ Le rassura Finch.

- _Je préfère._ Dit John.

John le laissa pour aller préparer un petit déjeuner frais. Finch fut prêt en quelques minutes et Reese esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'il avait suivi son conseil pour la tenue vestimentaire. Il donna des croquettes au malinois et lui remplit un bol d'eau fraîche. Bear arriva et jappa en guise de remerciements. Il salua Finch et vint frotter son museau contre la cuisse de l'agent avant de se jeter sur le contenu de son plat. Alors que Finch prenait place, il fronça les sourcils devant son agent seulement vêtu de son caleçon et qui s'installait à son tour.

- _Vous prenez votre petit déjeuner dans cette tenue ?_ Taquina Finch.

- _Oui, j'en profite ! Et vous aussi vous pouvez profiter de la vue._

Harold manqua de s'étrangler mais se reprit aussitôt.

- _Je connais parfaitement la vue._

Ce fut au tour de John d'être déstabilisé.

- _Mais c'est toujours bon de voir, de toucher…_

 _-John._ Gronda Finch. Il but une gorgée de son thé froid.

- _Que comptez- vous faire si la Machine ne se manifeste pas ?_ Demanda John.

- _Je pensais poursuivre l'amélioration du codage pour notre application_ _d'appairage._

 _-Il y a un souci avec ?_ Fit John.

- _J'ai remarqué quelques soucis lors de notre dernière mission._

 _-_ _Ah bon_ _? Je n'ai rien remarqué._

 _-Cela ne se voit pas toujours John, il fallait être attentif pour le remarquer._ Sourit doucement Finch. _Et vous John ? Que comptez-vous faire ?_

 _-Un peu de courses et de shopping peut être._

 _-Du … shopping ?_

 _-Juste un petit tour pour voir._

 _-D'accord._ Fit Finch, étonné.

John termina son assiette et monta revêtir sa tenue. Finch plaça tous les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et monta à son tour, cette fois-ci pour aller dans le bureau. Il enclencha le ventilateur et un doux son mécanique se fit entendre. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et prit le disque dur qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans sa sacoche hier en partant de la bibliothèque. John vint lui voler un baiser et veilla à ce qu'il soit bien installé avant de quitter la maison. Bear pénétra dans le bureau et s'installa sur le plancher au lieu de se coucher sur son coussin. Finch ne s'étonna même pas, se doutant que le plancher était plus frais que le coussin. Il réajusta ses lunettes et se concentra sur son programme, prêt à en découdre.

L'informaticien était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua même pas Bear qui quittait la pièce pour aller rejoindre son deuxième maître lorsqu'il rentra des commissions. Même le raffut de l'accueil agité par Bear ne monta pas à ses oreilles. Plongé dans son codage et veillant à ne rien oublier dans ses longues lignes, il était coupé du monde, dans sa bulle. Au rez-de- chaussée, John n'était nullement étonné que son compagnon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son retour. Au bruit des touches du clavier qu'il distinguait, il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller le déranger : Finch était un génie en pleine réflexion et il était lancé à toute vitesse ! Reese rangea rapidement les courses dans le frigo. Puis il retourna à la voiture et prit un gros carton, tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer à Bear de ne pas faire trop de bruit, puis il traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans la courette à l'arrière. L'espace était tout de même assez grand avec sa trentaine de mètres carrés dallées. Grâce aux murs décorés de lierre et au store banne en tissu de qualité, l'espace était plutôt bien dissimulés des regards indiscrets. Bear resta à l'ombre mais observa John ouvrir l'étrange carton.

L'ex-agent examina le contenu puis réfléchit. Il prit son courage à deux mains et balaya une partie de la terrasse. Puis il chercha une petite bâche dans la petite remise. Il en trouva une et la déplia sur le sol. Le malinois, curieux, renifla ce bout bleu et secoua la tête. John sourit et déballa son achat sur la bâche, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres…

Finch leva la tête lorsqu'il capta des pas dans l'escalier et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà plus de midi. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer une nouvelle fois ! John apparut à l'encadrement et s'y adossa.

- _Vous voulez peut-être déjeuner ?_ Proposa John

Finch sourit et se leva. Il masqua rapidement une grimace, conséquence de son immobilité prolongée. Il se rapprocha de son agent et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Installé devant son assiette, Finch prit la parole :

- _Depuis quand êtes-vous revenu ?_

 _-Depuis trois heures._

 _-Trois ? Je n'ai rien entendu !_

 _-J'ai été discret !_ Se moqua John.

- _Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

 _-J'ai préparé le repas de ce midi et celui de ce soir aussi._

 _-Pour être tranquille ?_

 _-Voilà._

Finch fronça les sourcils.

- _J'ai comme le sentiment que vous n'avez pas fait que cela._

John se pinça les lèvres.

- _J'ai balayé un peu la courette, sous l'œil de Bear._

Le malinois jappa.

- _Vous avez dû avoir chaud. Votre mal de tête est passé ?_ S'inquiéta Finch.

- _Non ça a_ _été. C'est passé Harold._

 _-Bien._

Finch entama son assiette et savoura.

- _Et vous Harold ? Vous avancez ?_

 _-J'ai presque terminé. Je lancerai les tests après le déjeuner._

 _-Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?_ Taquina John.

Finch lui lança un lourd regard.

- _J'en suis sûr._

 _\- Allons Harold je vous taquine ! C'est comme quand je vous demande si la machine n'a pas un souci !_

 _-Et je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre cela._ Répondit ironiquement l'informaticien. _Que comptez-vous faire cet après midi ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Harold, peut être une petite sieste ?_

 _-C'est envisageable John, la Machine ne semble pas se manifester._ Rappela Finch. _Ce qui est bien étrange au passage…_

 _-Peut être que personne n'a envie de bouger ?_ Fit John.

Finch haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes et Finch retourna aussitôt à l'étage pour poursuivre son travail. John était ravi que son compagnon n'ait pas poussé son petit interrogatoire un peu plus loin. Il alla faire un rapide tour dans la courette et fut satisfait. Encore deux ou trois heures et ce serait bon.

Vers 16h, Finch s'étira, satisfait d'en avoir fini avec ses tests. Il compila le tout et téléchargea la nouvelle mise à jour de l'application autant sur son ordinateur que sur les téléphones. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes et il afficha un sourire. Décidant de se détendre, il se leva et se posta devant sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches.

- _John !_

 _-Oui ?_

Reese déposa un baiser sur la nuque découverte de son compagnon.

- _Pouvez-vous cesser de vous déplacer silencieusement ?_

 _-Ce serait moins drôle, j'aime vous surprendre._ Dit John.

Finch pivota et lui offrit un baiser.

- _Vous avez fini ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Oui à l'instant._

 _-Parfait._ Murmura John. _Il est peut être temps de se détendre ?_

 _-C'est ce que je comptais faire._

 _-Je parle d'une autre détente._

 _-John vous n'êtes pas raisonnable…_ Marmonna Finch alors que Reese s'en prenait à la boucle de son pantalon. John le fit taire en scellant ses lèvres contre les siennes et le bloqua contre le meuble de livres. Finch ne put retenir ses gémissements face à son assaut. Mais l'informaticien sentait quelque chose de différent. John ne semblait pas s'en prendre à lui pour qu'ils terminent sur le lit. Non il y avait autre chose. Le pantalon de Finch glissa le long de ses jambes. Reese le fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à proximité et lui retira ses chaussures, chaussettes et son pantalon. Finch lui lança un regard étrange. John se redressa et aida son partenaire à se lever.

- _Voulez-vous me déshabiller Harold ?_

 _-Mais ...pourquoi ?_

 _-Il fait trop chaud ._ Fit intensément l'agent.

Finch déglutit face à cette lueur et s'empara des extrémités du maillot de l'agent pour le lui retirer, dévoilant son torse. Le short suivit et Reese le repoussa avec ses pieds. Il était déjà pieds nus. L'agent était maintenant en caleçon et Finch également sauf qu'il avait gardé son haut. Mais il ne resta pas en place bien longtemps. Finch déglutit fortement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si déshabillé. D'un geste souple, John attrapa une cravate sur le fauteuil. Finch roula des yeux, ne se souvenant pas qu'il y en avait une ici. Mais il se douta que John l'avait sans doute posée ici et rapidement il comprit qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Il recula lorsque John voulu lui bander les yeux.

- _John, que faites-vous ?_

 _-J'ai une petite surprise pour vous._

 _-Est-ce bien utile ?_ Fit Harold, inquiet.

- _Allez-vous réussir à garder les yeux fermés ?_

 _-C'est nécessaire ?_

 _-Je voudrais vous surprendre. Et ne pas gâcher la surprise avant._

Finch vit qu'il était un peu déçu. Il se mordit la lèvre et prit délicatement la cravate des mains de l'agent et la noua lui-même, après avoir retiré ses lunettes.

- _Je vous fais confiance._ Dit l'informaticien, gêné.

John, ravi de sa décision, lui chuchota un remerciement et lui souffla qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. L'instant d'après, Finch se retrouva dans les bras de l'agent. Le reclus étouffa une protestation de surprise mais ne rajouta rien. Il se concentra vers l'endroit où John se dirigeait. Le plancher grinça sous les pas de l'agent. Finch comprit qu'il avait quitté le bureau et qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il s'agrippa fermement à John. Puis John s'amusa à l'embêter, tournant sur lui-même une fois parvenu en bas, juste pour déstabiliser son partenaire. Finch perdit le sens de l'orientation, ne sachant plus où John le menait. Reese franchit la porte menant sur la courette et sourit d'avance. Finch sentit que John enjambait quelque chose et fronça les sourcils derrière le bandeau. Puis doucement John le remit sur pieds. Finch sentit un frisson parcourir son dos lorsque ses pieds et ses genoux se retrouvèrent dans l'eau !

John lui retira son bandeau et l'informaticien écarquilla des yeux en voyant qu'il était dans une piscine autoportée ronde, assez large. Il s'inquiéta mais John le rassura aussitôt.

- _Personne ne peut nous voir sous ce store Harold._

 _-En êtes-vous sûr ?_ Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise d'être dehors uniquement vêtu de son sous vêtement.

- _Oui._ Souffla John. _Laissez-vous aller…_

Finch se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer lui-même des dires de l'agent. Il put se rendre compte que c'était bien isolé et que personne ne pouvait les voir. Il tourna sa tête vers John et lui offrit un léger sourire timide. John l'aida à s'installer dans l'eau et Finch soupira d'aise. L'eau était fraîche et cela lui faisait du bien. John se cala dans son dos pour le maintenir assis. Le but de cette piscine n'était pas de faire des longueurs mais plutôt de patauger et se détendre. Alors il veillait sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Finch se laissa faire quelques minutes puis bougea, se sentant un peu plus souple dans l'eau et se déplaça doucement en poussant sur ses mains. John l'observa, amusé de le voir prendre ses aises et l'imita. Finch le sentit derrière lui et sourit. Il s'arrêta et se redressa sur ses genoux. Puis il décida d'envoyer une gerbe d'eau à son agent. John lui adressa un regard choqué et répéta le geste. Finch s'échappa et plongea sous l'eau. Mais John en fit de même et le fit remonter, le chatouillant.

- _John ! Stop !_ Suppliait Finch en riant.

Rapidement les deux hommes, malgré leurs âges se mirent à jouer ensemble, retombant en enfance, oubliant leur statut d'adulte quelques instants. Bear préféra s'éclipser dans la maison, ne voulant sans doute pas mouiller son pelage ! Les chamailleries allaient bon train, tout comme les taquineries. Harold voulut tester sa force face à l'agent. Il se mit à genoux face à lui et tenta de le pousser dans l'eau. Reese résista dans un premier temps mais dû se rendre compte que son partenaire était plutôt doué. Il se retrouva dans l'eau et se redressa, à temps pour voir le large sourire de Finch, ravi d'avoir réussi. Au bout d'une heure d'activités, Finch commença à se sentir fatigué et cessa de remuer. Reese vint aussitôt s'installer dans son dos. Et il constata que Finch était complètement détendu, il ne sentait aucune raideur ni de tension. L'informaticien profita de ce contact quelques longues minutes puis décida de sortir. John se leva et l'aida à passer par-dessus le boudin de la piscine. Il lui tendit une serviette, masquant toutefois un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il vit que le caleçon de son partenaire était trop humide et qu'il risquait de le perdre s'il ne le retenait pas ! Finch enroula la serviette autour de lui et se sécha brièvement.

Reese l'accompagna à la salle d'eau, laissant quelques gouttes d'eau sur son passage. En quelques mouvements, ils se retrouvèrent sous le jet de la douche, étroitement enlacés. John lui frotta le dos et les cheveux. Finch l'imita ensuite. Ils adoraient ce moment si intime entre eux. Mais John voulut plus et Finch écarquilla les yeux.

- _John que faites-vous …_

Il commençait à se sentir bien faible sous les mains baladeuses de son agent.

- _Vous n'avez pas envie ?_ Chuchota John dans son cou humide.

L'instant d'après, John léchait sa peau découverte, l'embrassant, lui arrachant des frissons. Finch ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, dans les limites possibles, sa mâchoire tremblant, sa respiration s'emballant. Sentant son corps réagir face aux attouchements de plus en plus gourmands de son agent, Finch sut que c'était fini et qu'il ne pouvait plus refuser. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie mais jamais il ne le dirait clairement, ce n'était pas sa façon de s'exprimer. La poitrine de John contre son dos, ses hanches contre les siennes. Il perdait la raison. John s'appliquait à lui faire perdre la tête et à faire durer l'instant. Malgré tout, ces derniers jours sans une certaine activité sportive eurent raison de lui et surtout de l'informaticien, qui pour une des rares fois, était demandeur. Rapidement les corps s'enflammèrent, des gémissements se firent, des râles, des cris. Finch se mit à trembler et tomba à genoux sur le carrelage, retenu par son agent, essoufflé. Reese contrôlait la situation et veilla à ne pas faire de mal à son compagnon, tout en lui donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus profonds et plus courts. L'informaticien se mordait la lèvre, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Le plaisir ne tarda pas à le submerger et il hurla le prénom de son agent. Reese se contenta de grogner le prénom de son compagnon, atteignant le paroxysme en même temps que celui-ci. John lâcha ses dernières forces et s'assit sur le sol de la douche, contemplant le beau postérieur sous son nez, épanoui. Finch se redressa et s'assit à son tour. John se rapprocha de lui et souffla :

- _Alors ?_

 _-C'était …_

 _-Vous n'avez plus de mot Harold ?_ Taquina John.

- _Non._ Rougit-il.

Un grondement se fit entendre malgré que la douche coulait toujours. John fronça les sourcils et Finch tendit l'oreille. Un autre claquement se fit et une averse violente tomba sur la maison.

- _Eh bien, on dirait que c'est peut être la fin de cette canicule ?_ Glissa John.

- _Ce serait mieux._

 _-Je n'en doute pas. Pour retrouver vos costumes chéris ?_

 _-John !_

 _-Avouez ! Vous ne les quittez plus !_ Se moqua John.

 _-Mr Reese !_

 _-Pourtant je n'ai jamais été jaloux de vos costumes mais j'aurai dû !_ Clama John.

Finch lui lança un regard ébahi puis éclata de rire, suivit de John. Bear qui était rentré discrètement redressa les oreilles en entendant ses maîtres rire. Puis il se recoucha, profitant du retour de la fraîcheur pour un petit somme bien mérité.

 _FIN_


End file.
